Double walled insulated drinking vessels exist in the prior art, however, there are none that allow for illumination of the base of the vessel, illumination of an indicia lens located in the sidewall, and illumination of the top rim and lid of the vessel whereby the light source is located solely in the bottom of the cup. The present invention allows for and promotes the display of a desired branding, logo, graphic or indicia to be displayed in a distinct location on the side of a vessel such that it is illuminated without the remainder of the vessel being illuminated. Currently, there are vessels in the art that have illumination incorporated therein, but they illuminate the entire vessel through transparent or translucent vessel materials used in their manufacture. These vessels cannot prominently illuminate and display a desired branding, logo, or indicia because the light is diffused throughout their entire vessel and is therefore lost and does not adequately illuminate and contrast a distinct branding, logo or indicia area with the remainder of the vessel outer surface. Further, these vessels can only use or incorporate transparent or translucent materials in their sidewalls or outer surface. Use of metal or non-transparent material in previous vessels would defeat the purpose for which they were intended. The present invention can use metal or other non-transparent solid color plastic materials in their construction, thus offering a better insulated product, a more durable product and a product that can adequately display an indicia on a lens with sufficient brightness and contrast with the remainder of the exterior of the vessel.
The present invention further allows a user to remove a base illumination unit from the vessel such that it can be used independently as a flashlight or lantern. No other vessel in existence has the capability of illuminating a lens in the sidewall of a vessel or vessel while also serving as a separate and independently functional lighting device. In addition, the base illumination unit is rechargeable and can also be used to re-charge a user's mobile device to an acceptable operating level.